badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
November 8th, 2004
Author's Note: The following story is actually based entirely on true events. On November 8th, 2004, 11 fishermen were sailing on the Atlantic Ocean. As they were doing so, a large metal object fell down from the sky and landed in the water next to them. They decided to pick it up. It was a cylinder shaped box. They saw that it had a lid so they opened it. As soon as they did, a large creature with tentacles came out and started eating them. It looked hyper-realistic. It killed 3 of them instantly and the other 8 men were running inside. While doing so, it grabbed another one of them and ate him. Hyper-realistic blood started spilling around all over the boat. They didn't know what to do because unfortunately for them, they forgot to bring their handbook called "How to Survive an Attack by a Large Tentacle Monster From Space That Eats People" with them on the trip. They decided to get their machine guns (Yes, fishermen bring machine guns with them. You never know what can happen out there? and fight the monster. They opened the door and started unloading the monster with bullets. It swung one of it tentacles at one of them and it ripped one of the fishermen's arms off. He started screaming in pain and then the monster grabbed him by the head and ate him also. The monster then fell to the ship. One of the fishermen walked up to it and it suddenly came back to life again and tore the man apart. His hyper-realistic blood and guts were all over the place. They ran back inside. There were only 5 of them left at this point. Just then, the monster knocked on the window and it held up a cookie. One of the fishermen ran outside and he was eaten. The monster then ate the cookie also. He left the door open so the monster was trying to get inside. It fit a few of its tentacles through the door and it was trying to reach for them. The 4 men were pinned up against the wall and it was only a foot away from grabbing them. It grabbed one of them and it pulled him away and ate him. His hyper-realistic blood was all over the place also. The 3 other men opened up the back door and ran outside it. The monster broke through the door at this point and it was chasing them. It grabbed another one of them and it ate him also. The 2 survivors ran to the water and they planned to jump in. They jumped in and started swimming away from the boat. The monster reached over the boat with its tentacles and it pulled one of them back on the boat and ripped his head off causing hyper-realistic blood to go all over the place. It tried to reach the other survivor but he was too far away. He swam away from the boat and was rescued by another boat. The boat still remains on the hyper-realistic ocean and it is slowly starting to drift towards land. It is expected to reach the U.S. by the spring of 2017 sometime. Just try to watch your back and you'll be okay. If you want further proof that this story happened and that man eating tentacle monsters exist, here's a video which proves my point. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta